Laberinto de lirios
by ShadowLights
Summary: Dejó de ser secreto. Por más que desee sentirte, tan solo podemos vernos con dolor. Estos sentimientos que tengo como una chica que está enamorada del amor... ¿por qué tienen que ser tan dolorosos? [Mimi x Miyako x Hikari] Regalo para Carrie Summertime; Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Nota de autora:** ¡Feliz navidad, Carrie! Como esto de trabajar como un adulto responsable no es lo mío, espero haber hecho un trabajo decente ya que no he tenido muchos días libres en estos lares. Te voy a enviar un PM detallando el porqué de la demora y la otra razón por la cual esto no creo que esté listo para el 6 de enero…

 **Referencias:** Garasu no Hanazono, Kinjirareta Futari, Kataomoi Finally.

* * *

 **Laberinto de lirios**

 **I**

* * *

 _Siempre estuve a tu lado. Entonces... ¿por qué?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ella soñaba constantemente con el mismo lugar. No sabía por qué, tampoco el dónde. Tan solo sabía que era oscuro, un sitio en el cuál reinaban las tinieblas que atormentaban su día a día. Las luz florecía lentamente con el rocío de la noche, las pesadillas esfumándose una vez que abría los ojos hacia una realidad que deseaba evadir. Su corazón latió con antelación cuando salió del túnel sin estrellas. Una pequeña titiló, el destello opacándose tras salir del laberinto de su mente. Pequeñas gotas que parecían hechas de cristal brotaban de los lirios que decoraban su cuerpo junto a una tenue canción que indicaba el inicio del final. Ella seguían sin comprender el significado de sus sueños, al siempre ser únicos y bizarros. Nada cobraba sentido, menos al despertar ya que, cuando lo hizo, la frialdad y soledad la arroparon.

Se enderezó en la cama, sobándose con delicadeza el ojo derecho; luego el izquierdo. Un bostezo que parecía un susurro se escapó de sus labios, estriándose tras terminar. Las sábanas las sentía ásperas, el color crema tan puro le irritaba las retinas por más que las cortinas taparan el sol del invierno. Su cabello lavanda yacía enredado, optando con solucionarlo usando sus dedos como cepillo. Una textura suave que le erizaba la piel, recordando caricias que pensaba que andaban escondidas en un recóndito rincón de su cabeza. Separó sus labios, mordiéndolos un poco con sus dientes. El evocar la sensación la estremeció, su pijama menta de seda siendo un obstáculo en ese momento. Sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que era muy temprano para pensar en esos temas.

Echó un suspiro que se escapó como muchos más, retornando a la realidad y así huir de las pesadillas.

La más cercana era el espacio vacío a su lado. La parte derecha de la cama estaba vacía; la almohada fría. Las sábanas estaban hechas un desastre, junto a unos tacos rojos en el suelo de madera artificial. No había nota. Tan solo una estrella indicaba su estadía.

Miyako evitó suspirar por segunda vez, haciendo un memo mental para hacerle acordar que había dejado los tacones.

—Pensé que yo era la más distraída del grupo. Al parecer no.

Sus pies hicieron contacto con sus pantuflas, preparándose para buscar algo de desayunar. El _loft_ en el que se encontraba era algo que jamás se pudo haber imaginado de joven. Espacioso, vanguardista, lleno de detalles habidos y por haber. No supo desde cuándo le encontró un gusto al arte. Solo sabía que debía de encontrar un pasatiempo al no saber qué estudiar. Jamás se imaginó que aquello terminaría siendo lo que le proporcionaría una vida nueva. Su sueño siempre había sido un misterio para ella misma. Su corazón dudaba mucho, siempre lo hacía. Ella creyó tener su vida planeada hasta cierto punto. He ahí cuando volvió a dudar el corazón como siempre lo ha hecho.

Libros con respecto al arte de hacer vidrio colgaban de las paredes que eran libreros de madera. Pinturas sin concepto alguno eran adornos junto a pequeñas obras de cristal que andaban colocadas en mesas y rincones. Sofás pintorescos, con toques bohemios pero sin perder su lujo adornaban la vida de Miyako Inoue. Corrió la persiana, el invitador y soleado invierno japonés recibiéndola. Se abrazó a sí misma al imaginarse en la gris ciudad bajo un halo de nieve bailando a su costado. Agregó un punto más a su memo mental: apagar el aire acondicionado.

Las pantuflas sonaban de forma escandalosa en el suelo, el ruido haciendo eco, evocando la fría soledad. Se detuvo bruscamente para opacar esos pensamientos. No era momento de hundirse y bajar la cabeza en retraimiento, debía de comenzar su día por más que no supiera qué hacer. Mientras se hacía camino a la cocina, sus pies se enredaron con una prenda de ropa. Se agacha con delicadeza para tenerla entre sus dedos, sintiendo el terciopelo. Sin morbo, asoma su nariz hacia la inusual bufanda, inundándose en un aroma a durazno con vainilla. Volvió a morderse los labios, conteniéndose.

Seguía sin saber desde cuándo empezó a actuar de dicha manera.

Un ornamento en forma de Hawkmon era lo que adornaba la punta del pequeño árbol de navidad de la sala de su hogar. A su lado, para su buena suerte, andaba el condenado control del aire acondicionado que hacía que el lugar pareciese un iglú. Comenzó a sobarse los brazos sin soltar la bufanda, para luego notar que su nariz andaba constipada. Soltó un bufido y, finalmente, decidió dejar de dar vueltas e ir a desayunar ya que su estómago imploraba comida.

Detrás suyo, un vestido se quedaba en completa soledad en el sofá más grande, las almohadas esparcidas en el suelo.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la refrigeradora, se sorprendió que no tenía comida en lo absoluto. Cerró con furia contenida la puerta, con su pie, para luego recostarse en ella y dejarse caer. Se abrazó las rodillas, para así contener un llanto que aguantó desde que despertó desde la pesadilla. Su garganta se estrujaba cada vez más y más, confundida. No comprendía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Con tan solo veintiún años, había alcanzado lo que de chica siempre había escrito en sus ensayos de la escuela primaria. El ser famosa, multimillonaria, cosas extravagantes y tontas que escribía para poder soñar y seguir soñando. A Miyako le fascina soñar. He por ello que se consideraba una chica que siempre quería volar en los cielos, Halsemon volviéndolo realidad la primera vez que pisó el Digimundo. Aún así, se le era difícil soñar con su corazón.

El sonido del teléfono de la cocina la sorprendió, provocando a que levantara un rostro lleno de tristeza. Tras desear llegar al origen del sonido con prontitud, recién tomó noción que se le hacía difícil ver. No tenía sus clásicas gafas puestas. Nunca se le había hecho tan difícil llegar a un lugar, menos la cantidad de palabrotas que se le escapaban para sentir el bendito aparato en sus sudorosas manos.

—¿Sí? Habla Inoue.

—¡Miya, linda!

El corazón de Miyako dio un brinco.

—¡Mimi! Ya me preguntaba cuándo llamarías... la verdad, estaba pensando en escribirte. Te olvidaste...

—Sí, sí. Sé que me olvidé mil cosas en tu casa. Incluidos mis tacones. Espero no te moleste que haya tomado el pijama que me prestaste anoche. Dormías de una forma tan adorable que me daba nervios despertarte. Incluso salí con unas sandalias...

—No te preocupes. —Miyako tragó saliva, sus mejillas calentándose tras escuchar las palabras de la otra niña elegida. —Se me sigue haciendo raro que llames al teléfono y no al celular.

—Miyako, eso es lo que he estado haciendo los pasados diez minutos pero no contestabas—la heredera de dichos emblemas juró escucharla aguantarse una risa. —Debes tenerlo silenciado o en vibrador.

—Bingo, eso debe de ser. —carismática, Miyako sonríe, esperanzada a que su alegría cruzara la línea telefónica.

—Me siento algo mal llevándome tus cosas. ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en un sitio en particular?

—En verdad no te preocupes, me los puedes dar otro día. —la chica de cabello lavanda comienza a jugar con el cordón, expectante a la respuesta.

—¡No seas tonta! Ya me decidí. Te los voy a dar quieras o no. Nos vemos en el parque en treinta minutos. ¡Bye!

El sonido era similar a los latidos del corazón de Miyako, ella deseando rebobinar el tiempo y hablar de millares de cosas. Repetir su conversación, como muchas otras veces que había hecho. Incapaz de dejar el teléfono, colocó ambas manos en su pecho, creyendo que así controlaría su palpitar.

—Sí. Definitivamente es más distraída que yo.

Llevó un dedo hacia sus labios.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Lo mordió.

—¿Por qué tuve que aprovechar ese momento? ¿Por qué?

Un diminuto río de sangre brotó.

—¿Por qué lo hice sabiendo que dolería tanto?

Arrastrando sus pies, dejando atrás una cocina llena de cristales, se adentró a un laberinto del cual desea poder escapar.

El pétalo de un lirio cayó tras su salida.

.

.

.

 _¿Por qué nunca me miras? Quiero que me observes solo a mí, a nadie más que a mí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A Miyako siempre le ha encantado la navidad. Desde muy pequeña, siempre ha sido entusiasta con respecto a toda festividad. En los _hina matsuri_ ***** , su alegría se desbordaba como un agua en punto de ebullición. Sus sentimientos no podían ser controlados tras ser volátil con sus alrededores. Los colores, las decoraciones, los cristales y vidrios. Flores y telares. Y, sobre todo, la cantidad de sueños infinitos que flotaban con una sinfonía meliflua entre las personas. Ella anhelaba atraparlos y hacerlos realidad, sea mediante sonrisas o comentarios. Lo que más deseaba era compartir su pasión y alegría hacia todos quienes la rodean. Esta vez, por más que los nubarrones cubrieran el cielo con melancolía, ella se mantenía serena. Orgullosa sin saber la razón aparente, prosigue su camino entre la ciudad. A lo lejos, podía escuchar villancicos instrumentales y orquestados, inclusive en version jazz, provenir de centros comerciales y tiendas de conveniencia. Suspirando con desdén, sus ojos color miel dan con uno de los letreros peatonales. Tras imaginar la textura en su piel, recordo aquella placa de metal que siempre se encuentra en cada puerta, que sirve como entrada y salida. Un doloroso objeto que trae y lleva sentimientos. Algo absurdo que marca cuándo algo regresará y cuándo no.

Como esperar un atardecer sin ver el sol.

 _El saber que solo fui yo quien entró y no salió._

Repentinamente, Miyako no creyó sentirse abrumada por el decorado que cercaba su caminar tal y como un indefenso animal dentro de un diminuto corral, a diferencia de minutos atrás. Los colores eran un ruido. Una tormenta eléctrica visual que acordonaba sus emociones, fusionándolas en una interminable pancarta de agonía. Lo primero que lo consiguió fue el puesto de máscaras y antifaces navideños de la tienda de al frente. Aquellos demonios inexistentes cobraban vida en su ficticia realidad, danzando a su alrededor. Saltaban sincronizados, ella al medio como el cordero sacrificial ofrecido para calmar la ira de los dioses. Las llamas imaginarias la sofocaban, las piruetas la mareaban. El humo del fuego que la calcinaba la hacía llorar, el sudor reemplazando su inquebrantable, asimétrico, llanto.

Un sacudón la estremeció, aclarando su visión. Las terroríficas máscaras se esfumaron como efímeras burbujas, escabulléndose a una superficie ilusoria. La luz reinó, encegueciéndola. Una amalgama colorida inundó su monocromo mundo. Un tsunami de cálidas tonalidades intoxicó su alma, reviviéndola. La iridiscencia era perfecta, cantidades de arcoíris marcando su próxima salida. Al otro lado de su caverna sumida en las tinieblas, una mano la recibió, su corazón saltando en sosiego.

 _El laberinto de nuevo. Un laberinto de sueños y lirios_.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Una voz que Miyako no escuchaba desde que se graduó de preparatoria hace tres primaveras la sostuvo de sus hombros. Aquella melodía que en cierto momento de su vida estremecía su mundo, era ahora tan solo un recuerdo más de un ayer que deseaba dejar en el olvido. Procurando estabilizarse con el apoyo proporcionado, pestañea con lentitud, pintando en su lienzo mental los alrededores. Una vez más había caído víctima a sus temores, perdiendo momentáneamente la lucidez.

Sus ojos dieron con los pétalos de un lirio en pleno vuelo.

—Solo fue un ligero mareo— respondió, todavía sin querer ver a la persona.

—Estás pálida— mirándole el color de la piel, asiente para sí mismo, —O por lo menos mas de lo que recuerdo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

El muchacho de cabello azabache lucia confundido y preocupado. Ken no veía a Miyako desde hace bastante tiempo y le extrañaba el comportamiento. En primer lugar, jamás creyó encontrársela en medio de la calle. Ella ahora se había vuelto una figura mas o menos reconocida y normalmente salía un poco mas arreglada en vez que con un simple vestido blanco.

Un vestido blanco que no veía desde el día que terminaron su relación.

Miyako, por su lado, trataba de ofuscar las memorias de su tiempo con Ken. Tratar de olvidar el momento en el cual su corazón comenzó a dudar. Ella solo quería un final feliz para todos como las princesas en los cuentos de hadas. El tan solo dar con sus ojos fue motivo suficiente para hundir el rostro y desear huir a los brazos de Mimi en el punto de encuentro, huyendo de su pasado.

—¿Segura?

Asintiendo débilmente, arrastra sus sandalias de paja en el rocoso camino, esforzándose en acercarse un poco.

—Sí.

—Me estás mintiendo.

—Ken, no creo que sea una buena idea discutir en medio de la calle. Especialmente luego de no vernos hace bastante tiempo.

—Entonces te invito a tomar un café y me cuentes qué tienes. Sueles hablar hasta con las piedras pero cuando algo realmente te atormenta no se lo cuentas a nadie. —la tomo de las manos, sorprendiéndola.—¿Sigues teniendo las pesadillas?

Miyako no dijo nada.

—Me lo imaginaba.—el elegido de la Bondad suelta un suspiro.—Presumo que tampoco se lo has contado a nadie. Creí que Hikari sería una de las primeras en enterarse.

—No es tan fácil—susurró ella.

—Ven conmigo.

—Pero...

—Ven conmigo.—Ken la interrumpió, jalándola hacia un incierto imprevisto.

Tranquilizada tras el roce entre sus dedos, la muchacha de cabello lavanda se deja llevar por los impulsos de su última pareja. Disfrutó del viento que soplaba, imaginando ser una nube y así flotar sin dirección o rumbo alguno. Poco sabía ella que Ken era ese mismo viento al ambos andar entrelazados. Ella no le había soltado la mano desde que se la extendió, sacándola de aquella vívida tormenta de emociones conflictivas.

Apreciando sus alrededores, las hojas provenientes de los árboles rugían con ímpetu, chocando unas contra las otras. Permitió que la mezan con dulzura, los colores otoñales cayendo a su lado al haber, finalmente, ingresado el crudo invierno a sus vidas marcando su ausencia con constantes nevadas. Naranja, amarillo, marrón. Un arrebol se llevaba a cabo en sus pupilas que se dilataban con cada paso que daba. Los olores empezaban a abrirse paso. Además de percibir el único olor del aire libre, aceite aparecía de vez en cuando, junto a almíbar. Sonoras y coloridas voces se manifestaban, haciéndole notar que el lugar al que se dirigía andaba algo concurrido.

Un lirio danzó.

Miyako observó a su lado el parque en donde se encontraría con Mimi.

Extendió su brazo contrario, aquél en el cual sus dedos no eran presos por Ken, añorando por la presencia de la chica que extrañamente estremecía su mundo de pies a cabeza. Se la llevaban lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

.

.

.

 _Siempre caminábamos de regreso a casa. Quiero caminar contigo una vez más._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ella yacía en espera de su príncipe. Soñadora, llena de anhelos y deseos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con el papel junto a aquella pajilla. Sentir aquellos dobleces estremecía su piel, ignorando la fría ventisca que ingresaba a través de la única ventana. Aquella sucia cortina danzaba ante la lluvia que reinaba en los cielos. Por más gris que se encontrara sus alrededores, aquél frágil pensamiento no dejaba que dicha oscuridad ingresara a su corazón. La chica proseguía con su trabajo, ensimismada en aquella manualidad que iba confeccionando. Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron en realización de un pequeño detalle, tan pequeño como el papel que sostenía.

Suspiró, para juntar ambas manos. Con una leve sonrisa, asemejada a una cálida chimenea en Navidad, decide proseguir con su pasatiempo. Cada hoja de papel que se hallaba en una canasta de paja era dirigida hacia sus dedos para ser transformadas. Con gentileza, dibuja trazos imaginarios en la superficie, para luego escuchar con dedicación como chocaban al doblarse entre sí. Era dulce música para sus oídos. Formaba una pequeña vida con aquellas pálidas manos, mientras su aspereza carcomía su soledad. En tiempos que tan solo se dedicaba a soñar despierta con príncipes bañados en índigo y bondad, se dejaba llevar por su amor y pureza con pasión para así formar estas coronas. En eso, tan absorta en sus fantasías, no midió su fuerza y acabó con el dedo índice atravesando su ingrediente principal. Infló sus mejillas, dispuesta a entrar en una rabieta por algo tan pequeño.

—¡Urgh! Estoy cansada que esto siempre pase. —se quejó en voz alta, rompiendo la silenciosa imagen de princesa encantada que transmitía. —Tan solo quiero que esta temporada de lluvias se acabe para ir y hacer reales.

Repentinamente, una ligera comezón se apoderó de su nariz. Sus gafas se opacaron abriendo paso al polvo que se esparcía. Todo lo que la rodeaba eran flores. Muchas por florecer. El sol era destellante, irradiando una lluvia de luces a su alrededor. Sin embargo, para ella, a sus alrededores llovía. Sus ojos observaban grandes gotas caer cuando en realidad eran falsas, siendo un reflejo de su propio corazón. Optó por levantarse, tras haber estado arrodillada por unas horas, para tambalearse mientras se hacía camino hacia un muñeco de felpa que estaba entre el laberinto de flores. Se trataba de un ave asemejada a un halcón, con una delicada pluma que le recordaba a las tribus de los Estados Unidos, al igual que encantarle aquél color escarlata que lo caracterizaba. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como si se tratara de un buen amigo que ocupa un espacio lugar en su corazón. La comezón regresó, y el misticismo llegó a su fin, cuando aquél travieso estornudo salió a explorar el mundo real.

Acomodándose, mientras coloca a su compañero inanimado a su costado, junta sus rodillas. Hundiéndose en el cantar de la lluvia, por más que el sol brillara en la realidad, llega a la conclusión que no podrá regresar al no saber la salida. Aquél lavanda que la caracteriza se esparció en el frío suelo, para que unos mechones rebeldes cayeran lateralmente en su rostro.

La princesa seguía esperando a un príncipe que jamás llegaría.

Después de todo, sus sentimientos no formaban parte del común denominador.

 _Un laberinto de sueños... un laberinto de lirios._

Fue ahí que la vio a ella a la distancia, en la salida del laberinto.

Un cabello que cambiaba constantemente de color, solo para volver a su largo castaño original. Unos ojos ambarinos que la cautivan. Una persona que la hizo sentir emociones que jamás había experimentado. Alguien que la hizo dudar.

.

.

.

 _Por más que en ese entonces estuvieras cerca, cuando te veía estabas lejos de mí. Por más que no me interesara al principio, me preocupe por ti a primera vista._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Miyako?

Despertando del trance, el café que tenia al frente estaba frío. Había llegado humeante hace tan solo unos minutos, o ese fue el tiempo que transcurrió para ella.

—Disculpa. Creo que no dormí bien anoche.—mintió parcialmente.

—No te quedaste dormida.—Ken sacudió el rostro.—Estabas soñando despierta.

—Sabes que siempre sueño despierta.

El muchacho coloco su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de ella. Miyako no sintió nada cuando le transmitió su calidez..

—¿Le has contado a alguien más?—Ken lanzó la pregunta sin previo aviso, tomándola desprevenida.

Miyako negó con la cabeza.

—Estás atormentándote. En verdad pensé que habías hablado por lo menos con Hikari sobre eso para conversarlo con alguien más.

—Tú tenías que saberlo. Después de todo... fue lo que terminó nuestra relación.

—Miyako, yo todavía te amo y lo que menos quiero es verte triste por esto. Lo peor de todo es algo que puedes solucionar si lo comprendes. Por eso deberías hablarlo con alguien más.

—No es tan fácil como piensas. Da mucha inseguridad. No se cómo explicarlo... es...—dando un suspiro, Miyako miró al cielo que tanto deseó de pequeña surcar.—¡Sabes que soy rara!—comenzó a reir.—Sabes que siempre he sido rara. Rara en el sentido de tener gustos extraños tanto en la comida como en ideas... espontanea también es la palabra adecuada. A los doce sentía una admiración hacia esa persona. Quería que fuera mi hermana mayor. Asi poder ir de compras, compartir gustos, cepillarnos, vestirnos... hasta que esa admiracion comenzó a transformarse una vez que...

—Lo se—Ken esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Bingo!—con felicidad, Miyako devuelve el gesto con su mano. Ken se sorprendió de ser correspondido.—Es por eso que no lo veo tan fácil. Admitir con totalidad algo que ya sospechabas en cierto punto es raro.

—Repito, deberías hablarlo con alguien más. Se que tú y tu familia suelen tener muchos choques al ser tan diferentes, pero eso los hace únicos. Me imagino que charlarlo con tu familia primero es una valla muy alta. Repito que deberias consultarlo con Hikari. Es tu mejor amiga, ¿no?

Miyako le puso azúcar al café.

—Antes de hablarlo con ella, quiero verificarlo de una vez por todas...

—Algo ha sucedido. No dejare que te vayas hasta que me lo cuentes.

—Eres perceptivo.

Ella trató de ofuscar la noche anterior.

—Por algo estoy estudiando esta carrera. Aunque no sé si ser policia o algo privado. Ya lo veré.

—Nunca puedo ocultarte las cosas.

—Es que puedo leer todas tus facetas, Miyako Inoue.

La chica de veintiuno lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

.

.

.

 _Los rayos del sol de primavera iluminaban la cafeter_ _ía_ _. Accidentalmente me_ _senté_ _en la misma mesa. Tal cual mi corazón se congelaba, no pude intercambiar palabras contigo. Esa era yo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El laberinto ahora estaba oscuro. La chica corría, los lirios tornándose en lavandas. Huía de algo. Las coronas de flores caían de sus manos hacia un cesped marchito. Cuando tomó noción de sus alrededores había llegado al mágico jardín tras la salida de su delirio. Mientras buscaba a esa persona, había dado con ese lugar y no tuvo suficiente tiempo para apreciarlo. Dio un gran respiro, sintiendo el olor de todas las flores ingresar a su cuerpo. Se adentró una vez más al laberinto que yacía al fondo del lugar, tras notar que se repetía de infinitas maneras, apareciendo cuando creía salir de él. Al final se podía observar la figura que tanto deseaba alcanzar. Recorría el sitio, sintiendo con las yemas de sus dedos las hojas y pétalos.

Si no se apresuraba es muy probable que la magia del momento se acabase, aquella magia en la que dejó de creer y volvió. Respirando de manera agitada, jugaba con las paredes florales sin disminuir la velocidad, como si fuese un juego de niños. Su cuerpo extrañaba esta sensación de libertad, como si su alma original hubiese vuelto. Este sentir es tan especial para ser llamado tanto amor y felicidad. Bello e inocente final que le espera.

Con tan solo ver la salida, sus ojos brillaban con anticipación.

En el bosque final, había una bruma matutina. Una niebla que cubría su mundo ideal. Como un suspiro de alguien más as, se traza un lago en el mapa inexistente de su mirar. Podia percibir que el agua todavía dormía.

Sus palabras se quedaron aprisionadas, sin saber qué decir. Aquella soledad era agobiantemente silenciosa.

La última escena de un recuerdo: ese era el lugar al cual deseaba regresar un día.

A los brazos de aquella chica.

.

.

.

 _Te amo. Te amo. Desde la primera vez que te_ _conocí_ _, me aturdes cada vez que apareces en mis memorias. Me cautivas más que nadie en este mundo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Miyako llegó al parque conteniendo su aliento. Su plática con Ken había tomado más tiempo de lo planeado y, por más que no hubiesen quedado en una hora en particular, la chica imaginaba que de seguro la hizo esperar por mucho rato.

Esplendida era ella. Una musa. _Su_ musa.

Tenía la ropa en un bolso de diseñador y una nariz arrugada. Llevaba lentes de sol en su cabeza porque decía que le parecian adorables y no merecían estar guardados hasta el verano. Un vestido color menta y sandalias color salmon la hacían resaltar alrededor de los marchitos arboles.

Era una flor en pleno nacimiento.

Su diadema de estrella titiló cuando viró el rostro. Miyako tuvo que contenerse de patear al niño que cruzó entre Mimi y ella, al desear ir corriendo para abrazarla.

Ahora, antes de abrir sus brazos luego de que el pobre niño desapareciera, recordó que no habia traído la ropa de Mimi y sus tacones. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Miyako! —La elegida de la Pureza se levantó de golpe para ir a tomarla de las manos.

El rostro de la menor aguantó un gran rosa que deseaba aparecer en sus mejillas.

—¡Mimi! —trató de devolverle el gesto.

—Miya querida, pensé que te habías olvidado de venir al parque—infló sus cachetes en protesta. —Llevo aquí esperando bastante.

—¡Discúlpame! —agachando el rostro, Miyako hace la disculpa más formal de toda su vida, atontando a Mimi.

—Te estás saliendo de personaje, Miyako. ¡Pero esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti! Eres muy espontánea.

Se congeló en un instante, repitiendo sus palabras sin parar. El silencio se adueñó del parque tal cual se retiraron los niños o, como Miyako les dice, _critters_.

Mimi guió su camino, la poca luz del sol de invierno iluminando cada paso que daba. _Tip tap_ , _tip tap_ , iban sus sandalias en los pequeños charcos de la vereda.

Volteó, deteniéndose momentáneamente. Sonrió sin motivo alguno, una risa que se perdió entre las miles verdaderas que solía emanar. Mimi no era la misma Mimi de antes, y Miyako deseaba saberlo.

Cuando sus ojos llenos de deseo están buscando hacia un lugar distante, Miyako se llena de soledad.

 _Quiero decirte que estoy justo aquí._

.

.

.

 _La razón por la cual uno se enamora, nadie la puede explicar. Quizás, seguramente, podré establecerla luego._

.

.

.

Esta vez Miyako no soñó despierta con las pesadillas que la atormentan. Sino, más bien, sus recuerdos se apoderaban de su actual situación. Mimi había llegado pasada la medianoche a su departamento sin motivo aparente.

O quizás esa llamada telefónica treinta minutos antes había sido el aviso. Solo supo que cuando la vio con el maquillaje destrozado y unos ojos algo hinchados, corrió a abrazarla como nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

Luego de eso, tuvo que sacudir el rostro para así retornar a la realidad y dejar de sentirse culpable por lo de anoche.

 _¡Ah! Que desesperante silencio._

Ambas andaban sentadas en un jardín de ensueño. Un sitio secreto que solo Mimi conocía. La chica no había dicho nada sobre por qué Miyako no trajo sus tacones rojos y la ropa. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos; estas sudaban. Sus alrededores brillaban como los cristales que decoran su hogar.

 _Solo nosotras dos, adentrándonos en nuestro jardín de vidrios y cristales. No hay nadie más; no necesitamos a nadie más. Solo quiero florecer como si estuviera a punto de romperme._

Mimi se meció en el columpio. Miyako la imitó.

 _En nuestro columpio secreto... columpiándome contigo justo ahora..._

Sus miradas se cruzaron con dulzura, caricias invisibles adueñándose de ambas.

 _Una chica que se ha enamorado con el amor; su silencioso suspiro es solitario... contenido y solitario..._

Miyako deseaba llorar, costándole olvidar lo de ayer. Le dolía ver a Mimi triste. Le dolía desear admitirlo. Le dolía todo. Sus emociones andaban mezcladas. Ken tenía razón; tiene que charlar con alguien. Y lo que menos desea es lastimar. Si no se lo dice a sí misma en voz alta, jamás podrá sentirse satisfecha con la maraña de sentimientos de su corazón.

 _En realidad es tu corazón el que deseo capturar. Jamás me iré. Jamñas lo haré, no como ellos. Por favor, quédate conmigo aquí, en este jardín de cristal, para siempre. Es solitario._

—Miyako. —Mimi rompió el silencio. El corazón de Miyako explotó. —¿Crees que estoy siendo rara últimamente?

—¿A qué te refieres? —parpadeó.

—No sé si me dejo ilusionar por el amor. No lo comprendo. Sé que muchas personas se aprovechan de mi apariencia y se acercan a mí. La noche pasada no fue excepción. Sabes que tengo un carácter fuerte y puedo mandarlos a volar a la primera. Solo que esta vez caí. Estuvo con él mucho tiempo.

—Mimi, creo que mes y medio no es _mucho tiempo_. —Miyako aguantó reír.

—Miya linda, sabes que eso es un récord para mí. Sobre todo porque soy muy exquisita con sus manías. Si tiene la costumbre de hacer lo que le plazca y dejar todo por ahí, le digo adiós a la primera.

En el laberinto de sueños, las mariposas de cristal comenzaron a volar alrededor de ellas dos. Miyako deseaba saltar y atraparlas, para así demostrarle a Mimi algo que haría que notara que ella estaba ahí. Ellas la estaban tentando a Miyako, ellas también siendo tentadas por Mimi.

Deseaba agitar sus dedos como si se fueran a romper en cualquier instante.

 _Este romance secreto no lo puede saber nadie más._

—Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

El viento se silenció una vez que esas palabras escaparon de Miyako.

—Lo sé, eres una chica grandiosa y una gran amiga.

Su corazón se achicaba. Los ojos de Mimi seguían buscando a la distancia.

—Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

—Sí entiendo, Miyako—rió.

—Siempre.

—Si fuera un chico me enamoraría de ti. No entiendo cómo el estúpido de Ken te dejó ir. Si yo hubiera sido él, te estaría persiguiendo hasta ahora.

 _Duele. Duele. Duele. Dueledueledueledueledueledueleduele._

La tomó de las manos. El silencio seguía.

Miyako abrió sus labios. Los ojos de Mimi crecieron.

Palabras salieron. Corazones se detuvieron.

Sintió cada frase escapando.

 _Dejó de ser secreto. Por más que desee sentirte, tan solo podemos vernos con dolor. Estos sentimientos que tengo como una chica que está enamorada del amor... ¿por qué tienen que ser tan dolorosos?_

Miyako comenzó a llorar.

Mimi la abrazó perdida.

 _Deseo dormir en este jardín de lirios. Amo tu mano al sobar mi cabello; más... quiero más._

Dos corazones aturdidos estaban perdidos en los sucesos. Sin embargo, a la distancia, uno se rompía. Se escabulló entre los arbustos, su figura huyendo en la ciudad. Corría y corría, hasta perder el aliento. Su garganta quemaba, deseando dejar salir todas sus emociones. Se le era injusto, muy injusto.

Llegó a casa y se encerró, pretendiendo olvidar.

.

.

.

 _No hay un "por qué" más allá de mi intuición. En ese entonces, los amigos que me rodeaban, por más que estuvieran sorprendidos, no atraían lo más mínimo de mi atención. Incluso cuando la hora de almorzar terminó ese día, te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Es inesperado. El amor es inesperado. Sentimientos que se vuelven más fuertes. Antes de que terminen rebosando en alguna parte, quiero decirlo sin importar qué._

 _Es inesperado. El amor es inesperado. Leer una atmósfera, para así cortar mis sentimientos, finalmente._

 _Te amo, Miyako._

.

.

.

Hikari cerró su diario, ocultándose entre las sábanas de su cama.

* * *

Bueno, Carrie. Este es el primer capítulo de un regalo que demorara en llegar por los motivos que te explicare en un largo, pero muy largo PM. Ahora los dejo, que empiezo a trabajar en una hora y salgo a las 2am de ser un adulto responsable. Feliz navidad pasada y que tengan un próspero año nuevo!


End file.
